An Awesome Wish That Will Forever Be Change
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Prussia wants nothing more than to be the most Awesome Country ever...but can he really give up everything even his little brother to accomplish that goal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prussia~<strong>_

I am the awesomeness nation there ever will be. I'm never going to give that up for anything…or anybody.

I stared at the Russian in front of me; he was so not as awesome as I was, but I listened to his demands. I was not going to give up being a country; that was all I really had.

Russia started to bore me so I was looking for something to spark my interest…and yet I was so awesome everything at the moment looked boring and dull. I saw my cross on the ground, but made no attempt to pick it up again. I wasn't going to need where I was going anyways.

Mein Gott…sometimes it was hard being as awesome as I was.

"BRUDER!"

I turned my head to see my little bruder running like his life depended on it. He was hurt to high hell, but I couldn't just talk to him. As awesome as I was…I could tell my little bruder this would be the last time we'd see each other. I needed to be awesome than that and cut all ties right here and now.

The unawesome Russian took my hand and gave me one of his creepy smiles. Not that I really cared. I felt another hand grab my arm and desperately held onto it. I turned my head and saw my little bruder holding onto me for dear life. AS unawesome as he was acting it made me feel…sort of unawesome as well.

"Bruder! You cannot leave!" My little bruder said grabbing onto my arm tighter.

The unawesome Russian pulled me a little more away from my little brother. I said nothing and tried to get out of my little bruder's grip, but he held on tighter yet.

"Bruder…" I turned to my little bruder again at the soft tone he had in his voice. My eyes unawesomely widened at my little brother's tear stained face. "Please…stay…"

I felt completely unawesome as I ripped away from my little brother and started to walk away from him.

I heard my little bruder call and scream for me to come back. I couldn't look back as I heard my little bruder's own people having to hold him back.

"Such a clingy brother you have, da." The unawesome Russian said smiling at me again. But I could force myself to speak to him or even move my eyes away from the ground.

I'm the awesomeness country ever…I can't just give that up…not even for my little bruder…  
>"Sorry…" I muttered under my breath wondering if my little bruder would understand…this was how it was suppose to be…<p>

_**~Germany~**_

I fell to the ground. Bruder really left…He really, truly left with Russia. My eyes widened when my eyes fell onto a cross necklace. No…Bruder wouldn't…

He wouldn't just leave his most precious item here…He wouldn't…He…I picked up the necklace and started to shake violently… I closed my hand around the necklace. Was this…really good-bye?

I walked home like I always did, but now my home felt empty and….quiet…

I took a shower and did everything I usually did before bed. I needed to act normally…so when Bruder came back…nothing would have changed….Nothing at all…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Germany~<strong>_

_Bruder! Bruder, don't leave! __I got up from my place on the ground and ran as fast as I could to Bruder's form walking away from me. Bruder! _

_My feet grew heavy like someone was pulling me away from my bruder. I screamed and screamed his name, but he didn't even turn back to look at me. Bruder! _

_I outstretched my arm and in one final try jumped towards my bruder. I tried to grasp him, but failed. Bruder!_

_Bruder turned to me and I felt every part of my being break. His eyes held such pain and he wasn't smiling at me…he'd always smile at me…always. _

_I watched as bruder completely disappeared from my reach. No, No! NO! _

"BRUDER!" I still had my arm outstretched and my whole body was covered in sweat like I ran a few miles. My eyes were wide. B-bruder…?

I shook a little, but quickly got up seeing the time. D-damn! I was going to be late for training! I quickly got ready any ran out of my house. I felt like I didn't sleep at all, but I slept more than usual…and yet I want to go back to bed...

If it meant I could see Bruder…

I stopped in front of Italy and Japan breathing heavily. I never breathed this heavy when I ran before. What was wrong with me?

Italy saw me first and greeted me happily like always, "Ve~ Germany~! Germany~! Isn't this great~! I'm on time~! Ve~ I'm really on time~!"

But when Japan turned to me; he freaked out. I was really too tired to care to tell you the truth, but Japan still screamed freaked out, "G-GERMANY-SAN! ? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! ? ARE YOU ILL! ? OR ATTACKED! ? I THOUGHT THE WAR WAS OVER! ?"

I was confused by Japan's screaming. 'what happened to' me? I didn't understand…

I looked down and almost face palmed myself…My clothes were completely disorganized and I wasn't wearing pants. I sighed softly. "It's fine…just had a bad night…it won't happen again." I said with a small smile.

I saw Italy's and Japan's worried faces and sighed.

I scratched the back of my neck and said softly, "Maybe it would be better if you two trained alone today…"

"A-alright…" Italy said softly and started to walk to our training grounds.

"Germany-san…if anything…and I mean anything happens and you need us…just call, alright?" Japan said softly. I nodded my head and watched Japan leave following Italy.

My eyes moved down ward and my small smile faded away as well. "I need my bruder…" I whispered softly walking back to my house to go back to bed.

Even my feet felt like they were still being held down…there was really nothing I could do…was there?

_**~Prussia~**_

_It was a bright awesome day and I couldn't help, but take my little bruder out for some fun! I took the small blonde hair boy who wore a hat just like mine and had cold blue eyes. I smiled as my little bruder asked what was wrong with me._

"_Nothing! It's just to awesome a day to just be unawesome!" I said grinning._

_My little brother shrugged and followed me. "You're weird." He said softly._

_I laughed and nodded in understand-ment. _

I opened my eyes slowly it has been a while since I dreamed of that dude. I sighed; I missed Holy Roman just like the awesome person I was.

Slowly I did my morning shit…really boring, but had to be done.

I saw Russia and watched as he came up to me. Urg! And I was having an okay morning too! "What?" I asked; not really wanting to talk to him.

Russia gave me an unawesome creepy smile and said, "I heard from a little birdie your little brother is having some trouble without you with him."

I stayed quiet. West…in trouble…?

"It's actually very funny, da. He's like a broken record. And apparently for the last five days he hasn't left his house."

West? What's going on with you?

This…was this my fault? I felt completely unawesome like before….West?

"_You're weird…" Holy Roman said glaring and not looking me in the eyes._

I frowned a little…Holy Roman never really did look me in the awesome face when he was talking…and he ended up…dissolving…I was completely lost after that…

"_Gott__verdammt! Bruder, can't you even try to listen even a little!" _

I couldn't help but smile a little. West was always so weird, but still awesome. Always yelling at me to listen to him. Maybe I'll dissolve if I go back to my little brother, but I'd be completely unawesome if I just left him…Country or not.

"Prussia? Are you even listening to me, da?" Russia asked.

I smirked…fuck this… "Why should I?" I asked smugly. Russia seemed shocked by my answer and didn't say anything as I continued. "I'm done here…It's so NOT awesome—" I turned to Russia. "I'm going home!"

Russia smirked. "Go home and you won't be a country anymore."

I shrugged and started to walk away. "If I stay here I won't be awesome! I like being awesome way more than being a country!" And I missed West.

Gott verdammt!=God dammit!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prussia~<strong>_

I stared up in front of my in shock. No…fucking…way! I ran up to a giant wall in front of my path. Who did this? I gently put my hand on the wall….I can't go back to West….

"VERDAMMT!" I screamed out in anger and I...I felt so fucking NOT awesome!

_**~Germany~**_

I woke like every morning and walked into the bathroom. I needed to make sure everything was the same for when Bruder came back. I started to pull my hair back after my shower, but stopped when I looked into the mirror. Slowly I made my hair fall back on my face.

"_West! Your hair! ?" Bruder screamed as he started to mess with my pull back hair._

"_What are you doing, Bruder?" I asked not trying to sound as annoyed as I was._

"_Your hair style is so NOT Awesome! You look older than even ME!" Bruder screamed upset._

_I rolled my eyes. Bruder was so weird._

My eyes downcasted a bit...But he was right...With my hair down I look much younger. I shook my head. He didn't matter. I looked back into the mirror, but it wasn't my reflection...

I stared at the little boy screaming; wanting out. The little boy looked like me, but this boy was a stranger...I gave him up a long time ago. The boy kept screaming and crying wanting 'older bruder' to save him.

...when did I stop wanting Bruder to come to my rescue? When did I stop treating him like my older bruder and started to look at him as my younger?

I slowly took my cross necklace Bruder gave me so long ago and stared at it.

_The cross was so big and it didn't seem like it would fit me. It was still very pretty though. I watched as Bruder took the necklace from my hands and put it around my neck. I stared at the necklace around my neck confused._

"_Isn't this necklace yours?" I asked staring at it._

_Bruder laughed happily. "No..." I turned to Bruder. "It's yours..."_

_Mine...? I glanced at the necklace again, but was surprised when Bruder put another one in my face. I watched as he put the idetical necklace on._

"_Now whenever I have to go fight, you will know you have a piece of me with you and when I wear my necklace I'll always have a peice of you. And no matter what happens we'll always be Bruders, right? Right?"_

_I smiled softly and nodded...these necklaces would keep us together. My smile grew. Bruders forever!_

My eyes moved to Bruders necklace... I felt a strong wave of emotions, but bit them down. They came right back out and I started to sob.

Suddenly I remembered why I stopped going to Bruder for everything...Suddenly everything became clear...

Whenever I cried; he ended up crying. Bruder was always weird like that, but I didn't enjoy that part if him. He acted like I was breakable, like if did one thing wrong the whole world would end. I didn't understand that...I never did...

But I just...I just couldn't allow Bruder to cry because I cried or was hurt...So, I just accepted I couldn't be allowed to show my true feelings...

I slumped a little, and yet I completely forgot that promise long ago when I saw Bruder leaving. I glanced at Bruder's necklace again.

Is this really the end?

I felt a fire start to burn in my heart. This wasn't the end. I put my casual clothes on as quick as I could. This wouldn't be the end...

I took my suitcase with all my important papers and Bruder's cross, and ran out of my house.

**I wouldn't let this be the end!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I Own No Hetalia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prussia~<strong>_

I waited by the wall for a long time; and it was really bad weather for a long, long time…Which didn't help my mood. It was really there. Russia came at times to tell me to just give up that nothing could break such a wall.

I didn't listen…West was smart…he would break this wall sooner or later…He had too…He just…

I turned to the wall angrily. "FUCKING FALL ALREADY!" I screamed upset.

Well, that was all I had…I pouted a little…

I went to hold my cross necklace…but remembered…I left it…Maybe…I'd never see Germany again…I'd never see my little bruder again….I messed up just like with holy Roman… I must really be the worse bruder in history...

"Bruder?" I raised my head at the soft unsure voice.

"WEST!" I screamed as I turned to the wall. What the hell was he doing here?

_**~Germany~**_

When I heard Bruder call me 'West', I...I just couldn't hold in my feelings any longer. I ran to the damned wall and screamed to Bruder...Screamed like the child I truly was inside. "BRUDER! PLEASE COME BACK! I MISS YOU! I MISS MY OLDER BRUDER!"

I took out the necklace that was suppose to tie us together and chucked it over the wall...Hopefully, he would catch it...

_**~Prussia~**_

I caught the necklace that came over the wall...I smiled softly...Not just any necklace...MY necklace! I gently kissed it. What the hell was I thinking when I left you behind... I looked at the wall. Both of you...

"You know...if you want that wall broken, I could do it for you!"

My ears perked at the strange and yet familar voice. I turned to see...England? No, an Angel? In front of me. Now, anyone who saw an English Angel would either 1] beat them for being so Unawesome or 2] Run to the hills screaming 'the english are coming!'

But...he was willing to break this wall for me…so…I just glared at me a little, "You really could?"

The Angel nodded. "But at a price! You can leave the wall up and stay a country, or tear the wall down and Prussia won't ever be anymore."

I stayed quiet for a while…If Prussia didn't exist anymore…neither would I, right? But if I did stay a country…I'd never see Bruder again. I closed my eyes deep in thought…I lost one Bruder already… I turned to the damned wall, glaring at it as hard as I could…I wouldn't lose another one because of a damn wall. "Break the fucking wall."

I swore the Angel smiled at me as he waved his wand and left. I watched as the wall start to crumble…I couldn't help, but smile when I started to see West's face.

West looked so shocked, God, it was really hilarious!

I jumped a little in shock as West hugged me. This was the first time in a while he's hugged me like this. "H-hey, West…I wasn't gone that long, right? West?"

I felt wetness on my shoulder. West…was crying? Again? "I thought I'd never see you again." I heard West whisper as he held me tighter. West?

I hugged West as tight as I could. I'm sorry West…I wanted to be the Awesomest Country ever…I completely forgot…Being your Awesome Bruder came way before being an Awesome Country…

I'll never leave again…I'll be the awesomest Bruder you'll ever get.

_**~Russia~**_

I couldn't help, but smile as the sky finally started to clear up. The cold war is finally over, da.

_**~America~**_

I stared at the two German brothers embracing each other tightly. This was why I was the Hero…because moments like these were priceless in a Hero's mind.

_**~Feliciano~**_

I smiled with Japan next to me as the sky started to clear up. Maybe this meant Germany would be able to train with us again!

Japan poked my shoulder and I looked to see what he was seeing. I smiled even brighter. Ve~ Prussia's back! That means Germany will be better in no time!

_**~Germany~**_

I walked and sat next to Bruder on the grass. "Hey, West!"

I turned to Bruder, "Hmmm?"

Bruder took his necklace out and kissed it softly. "Thanks for taking care of this…You're the awesomeness little Bruder ever."

I blushed a little and nodded softly.

* * *

><p>Even when the skys are grey<p>

Even when nothing awesome could be seen

Even when no hope is left

As long as I have my Bruder

I can keep moving forward

And believing in everything

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prussia~<em>**

****I put my arm around my Bruder and we both watched as a new sun rose. I may not be able to hold the Awesomeness Country name anymore...But I could hold the Awesomeness Bruder name...and nothing would ever be able to change that...never again.


End file.
